The Transparent Princess
by MadelynnBell
Summary: To Princess Erica, nothing seems to go well. She is ignored by her brother, Emperor Kai, and the fact that she's not pure royal didn't seem to make things better. Knowing Kai's marrying Princess Selene of Luna, she gets prepared for more ignorance towards the "Transparent Princess", but there seems to be a twist... All rights to Marissa Meyer.
1. Chapter 1 : Princess Or Not

Prologue

This is Princess Erica, Princess of the Eastern Commonwealth. The few people who know me call me the "Transparent Princess".

When he was alive, my father, the late Emperor Rikan, loved to play with me. I was always accompanied him when he was free. He called me his "Pretty Light" as I always brought laughters to him. My elder brother Kai, however, doesn't quite play with me. He's always crowded with a bunch of girls and work, leaving not much time for family.

Now that my dad's gone, Kai's Emperor and doesn't even stops to look when I pass by. I spend my time chatting with the palace maids. You could find out a lot from them; don't underestimate maids. My best friend, Kathrynn, is the maid appointed to clean my room everyday. She always has never-ending stories to tell. She's the only way I get news of everything happening at the world around me.

Chapter 1

"Kai's marrying the Lunar Queen?!!", I jumped at the news. "Hold on, Erica, it's the ambassador of the Republic of Luna, not 'the Lunar Queen'", Kathrynn calmed me down. "But she's a Lunar!", I fought back. "But they love each other!"Kathrynn explained again. Defeated, I sink onto my bed.

Suddenly, the door opens and Kai walks in, faking a smile towards me. "Cinder wanted to make our marriage official in Luna too, so I've agreed to go to Luna with her. I wonder if you could..." Kai stammered. Unpolitely, I replied him,"Be your personal bodyguard again? It's the thirteenth time in, like, two years? Treat me nice when you need my help, push me aside when you don't? Thank you, BROTHER." Kathrynn looks at me with danger sign, but I ignored her. "No, Erica, this time we're going to Luna, we're spreadi g the news of the marriage between their once Princess Selene and me. If Queen Levana's men attack, you have to play a crucial part in defense. Please. For the sake of the whole Eastern Commonwealth." Kai pleaded.

'Or better for the sake of you and Princess Selene,' I mumbled. "Fine! I'm going! Happy now?" I raised my voice a little to express my anger.

Kai flashed his supposedly charming smile(but it looked silly to me) at me and walked away. "Grr! Why do I have to be born, what, a defense shield from the Lunars' mind tricks? Huh, just to be Kai's bodyguard? No thanks!" I grunted. Kathrynn walked up to me. "C'mon, isn't going to Luna a nice thing? You could find out how everything works there and make it an experience? Maybe that Selene isn't too bad? Who knows?"she tried to comfort me.

"We'll see."


	2. Chapter 2 : The Lunar ambassador

The ship to Luna was decorated with silk and linen, along with rare flowers only found in certain parts of the commonwealth. Erica stared at the golden embroidered ship as if it was something from Mars. Kai walked over to examime the ship so to confirm that it looked perfectly elegant, and somehow got a way to reprimand Erica.

"Stand straight! Look forward! And stop staring as the ship like you haven't seen one before, although you never did."

"Says the person who keeps me constantly locked in a room."

"I didn't LOCK you in the room!"

"Oh yeah. Like I'd even get out of my room with armored guards patrolling at the door."

"I heard you're friends with the servant, what was her name, Kaitlynn?"

"It's Kathrynn!"

"Yeah. Right. Kathrynn. My advice : you should ask head servant Marie for gossip."

"Like I have the power to even call a maid."

"Saya the girl who could send the entire universe into chaos with a flick of her fingers."

"What?"

"Never mind."

When they arrived in Luna, Cinder half flew out of her mansion to greet them. Erica pounced out of the ship behind Kai, just so she would still be in her brother's shadow.

"Nice to see you again, Kai! It's been a long time. How are you? Oh, and this is..."

She glanced at Erica, and it was obvious that she was scanning her to find her identity. Shortly after, a line of green words appeared in her vision. Ignoring the useless ID code and others, her eyes darted to her personal information.

PRINCESS ERICA OF THE EASTERN COMMONWEALTH,

SISTER OF EMPEROR KAITO OF THE EASTERN COMMONWEALTH

Curious, she placed her concentration on looking for her images, but soon found out that she has not made an appearance in any of the international events.

"This is Erica, my adopted sister. She can be a little annoying, so don't mind her. I brought her here because she's actually immune towards the Lunar's, what do you call that, bioelectrical manipulation?"

"There's actually someone immune to those? Are you sure she wasn't implanted with the device?"

"I'll explain it to you in a private place. C'mon."


	3. Chapter 3 : Secrets of the Past

Cinder's P.O.V.

We walked through the busy and beautifully decorated streets reached a quiet alley. Kai looked around to make sure it was deserted.

"Look, I have to make this quick. You remember the Alpha right?",Kai whispered.

"That star?",Cinder replied.

"Yeah. According to the legends from thousand and millions of years ago, there was a planet somewhere around it, hidden by the light and shine of the Alpha. It was said to be the 'Fairy Kingdom'. It's real name was Stella. Dad had always tried to make contact with their Queen, but he never suceeded."

"Oh I remember! In the legend, the true Queen of Stella always has a birth mark on her forehead, different in shapes but has the same color: gray."

"Bingo! According to this information, my dad found my sister, the heir to the throne of Stella, and adopted her to keep her safe. He even gave her a fake name, Erica."

"Wait, SHE's the Queen of... and she's a fairy?!!So that's why you brought her..."

"I need your help on letting her go back to Stella and claim her throne. Her fairy aura is getting stronger abd stronger. One day people will find out. Recently, some people have come to the palace. They claim that they saw the Queen of Dragons descend from the sky, heading straight for the palace."

"So... your plan is to send her back to the star... and then?"I scratch my head. Why does he want to send Erica back?

"The Fairy Council posesses a great power that can control the world. Having them at our side means having peace and strength at the same time. Right, Cinder?"

"Guess so."

 **Dear readers,**

 **Hi! Thanks for supporting my first story, though it isn't creative or interesting. If you like it, post some ideas of how the story should go at the review centre! If you don't like it, tell me where the story is boring or bad and I'll try to make a change. Thank ya!**


	4. Chapter 4 : Me? Queen?

Yawn... Another boring day of wedding preparations and all I get to do is say yes, nod my head and give approval on everything, including the ugly pearl white banners in front of the castle, which does nothing but leave a bad first impression on guests from, I don't know, the whole world? Well, at least Lady Cinder's wedding dress is nice. Embroidered with pearls and laces, plus small blue ribbons added at the waistline, it surely lightens up the wedding. But Kai doesn't seem to think so. Nah, i'm just gonna ignore him.

Today is the day of final decisions and wedding preparations. "Lady Cinder! Lady Cinder!" I hear Tashmi yelling at the corridor. I even hear her hurried footsteps and the swish of her sari. I bury my head into my pillow. Peace and quiet please! This little girl here is trying to get some sleep! I expected Cinder to get out of her quarters not far away from my room and follow Tashmi to the garden for the wedding stuff, but no. They just whispered along at the corridor. Oh, did I mention that I have great hearing? Anyways, I decided to eavesdrop. I gently stuck my ear to the door, and the voices came to me like magic.

"The Queen of Dragons? Again?"

"Yes, Lady Cinder. She's at the palace gates, demanding to bring the Princess back to Stella."

"Lead me."

Queen of Dragons? Princess? Stella? My curiosity took over me, and I crept out of my room.

Cinder's P.O.V.

"Greetings, Queen Fiana. What brings you here?",I ask the Queen of Dragons, trying my best to sound polite.

"Where is Her Majesty Queen Delphia?"

"Relax, she's safe."

"I want her **now**!"

"Well,I'm afraid she's not ready to go with you yet. She isn't acknowledged of her real identity..."

Without waiting for me to finish my sentence, Queen Fiana raises one of her hands and summons a dragon out of nowhere.

"Search for the Queen regardless of where she is!"

I freeze as the dragons soars up and soon lands by a bush. Without hesitation, everyone huddles towards the bush. There was Erica, crouching down and petting the dragon on the head. Tashmi was the first to shout.

"Princess Erica!"

She turns her head up to face us, smiling. But the pretty smile freezes when she sees Queen Fiana.

The Queen bows down to her and addresses her politely as 'Queen Delphia of Stella'.

This time, Kai appears trying to explain everything to Erica. But she doesn't seem to understand a word.


End file.
